Uninstall OneShot
by fara-mera
Summary: America has begun to realize that the world is sick and that his frienships are falling apart. He is trying to run from that fact, but his memories always catch up to him. Based on  APH CMV  - Uninstall


Uninstall:

Running, that's all he was doing, running from what though? Maybe it was the world, the sick poor world. Or was it the memories of the friends he had lost, friendships he had destroyed. Could it have been he was running from himself? From everything that he realized, or believed, was his fault. Maybe it was all of these things; maybe he was just running from it all. The world began to blur and blend around him as he ran; he couldn't tell where he was going. Honestly the country didn't give it any thought.

America ran, from it all as much as he could. The world around him was sick, and he could remember all the events that had lead up to this happening clearly no matter how many years had gone by. He ran through a park, filled with trees there leaves many different beautiful colors floating slowly to the ground. He stopped for a moment and thought about what this place had once been to him but he continued on as memories he would rather not have filled his mind and he continued to run.

"_See Kiku isn't my country great!" Alfred turned to the black haired country, smiling and hoping to make the other smile as well. The serious country gave him a small weak smile._

"_Yes its great America-san." Alfred continued to talk about the park and explain things to Kiku about his country, while once in a while asking the other about his country. They got along well for there contradicting personalities, they were friends and at the time they hadn't wanted that to change._

"_Great! I'm glad you think so Kiku! I think we make great friends!"_

"**America-san please-" it was a broken sorrow-filled cry; the pleading tone of the country was one of horror and fear. America paid the others pleads with a smirk.**

"**This is your own fault _Japan_." He instantly broke the hope of the other by calling him by his country name, not his human one, showing that he really didn't see this as a fight between them as humans. America raised the gun in his hand and pointed it at the other. Japan tried to reach out but pulled his arm away in pain, clutching his chest in an attempt to breath. His good eye looking to the ground in despair while the other was covered with blood stained bandages. The gun fired and there friendship, however shattered it already was from the events of their war, broke completely into something almost beyond repair.**

America ran from the memories and hoped to get away from his own guilt. He came across and bench, to anyone else it wouldn't be important but the country felt the desperate need to run as soon as he had seen it. Remembering when he had smiled and talked their. He remembered his boast of being a hero to his friends, and enemies, and laughing brightly. Lithuania had never really questioned America on this, he hadn't agreed or disagreed with him and didn't feel the need to. He spoke to America politely with respect and never seemed to care if he was over-confident. America shook his head pushing the memories aside and continued to run.

"_Okay Toris so I haven't really got around to cleaning, but I AM the hero, I don't really need to do that!" Alfred laughed at his own comment while Lithuania only smiled and laughed lightly beside him._

"_I see America, I think I understand." Alfred frowned and turned around._

"_Come on Toris where friends right? So call me by my human name! Come on its not that hard." He laughed again smiling._

"_Of course Amer- er Alfred." Lithuania smiled slightly and laughed shaking his head at the nonsense._

"_See! It's not that hard!"_

"**I'm sorry America but, you've changed." How had he changed? Was it because he wasn't able to help him anymore? Did that give him the right to leave? Weren't they friends?**

"**Changed? I've changed? Lithuania! Toris! You can't leave, were friends, aren't we supposed to stick together?" His voice seemed desperate but Lithuania turned around and looked solemnly at the ground.**

"**I'm sorry America, but I would be too much of a burden and really, we'll both suffer if I stay."**

**In a loss for words the blond country reached out for the other, who was now walking away silently. _'You can't just leave me!'_ America yelled in his head as his hand dropped to his side, realizing that going after the other wouldn't be of any help. He silently said goodbye to the brown haired, green eyed country that was slowly falling away from his view.**

America ran under a bridge and felt slightly like he was being watched but pushed the thought aside. Running until he came to a crowded area in witch he stopped and watched people pass him by. He felt as if they would hide him from his past, but he was still haunted by the images of his old friends. He ran and stumbled into a wall pushing against it to keep himself up he passed someone, he didn't notice who it was but he felt as if he should look back and check. He couldn't bring himself to turn around fearing facing his own past and continued on running.

The blond country found that he walking on a small bridge over a river. He looked over at the river bank and felt like it was somewhere he used to enjoy spending time near. It hit him after a moment, he used spend time here with one of his 'friends' although they were never to close he had enjoyed the time he spent with the other. He always learned something or noticed something about the beauty the world held he hadn't before.

"_I guess so, Francis." Alfred gave the other a bored expression as the French man talked on about the beauty of something. France sometimes bored Alfred with his talk of the beauty of this and that but he did pay attention and some of it was interesting._

"_You're not paying attention are you?" His accent was heavy and Alfred had to think for a moment before responding due to his in-ability to understand the other at times._

"_Of course I'm listening Francis, its just that it's not exactly the most interesting thing ever." Alfred laughed and smiled "but of course I still understand what you mean." The other smiled and wrapped his arm around the younger nation's shoulders laughing. Alfred pulled back slightly, out of shear habit after all the time he spent with the other._

"_It's surprising really, that we're fiends now." The wavy blond haired country stated and they both laughed._

"**America why?" the older country questioned as he was pushed to the ground, gun pointed at his head. He hadn't fought back at all. Was it that he couldn't bring himself to? America assumed he was just giving up because he didn't know how to fight back.**

"**I don't need to answer you! Are you just going to lie down and die? Without a fight, you truly are pathetic France." The gun fired and their friendship shattered into nothingness. America walked away, leaving the other there to wallow in his own pain.**

America felt guilty and more guilt followed the more he thought of his friends. He had to keep running he just had to, that was all he could do. He kept running, he ran for miles and came across a field, just a plain grass field. Although the field itself didn't hold any memories it reminded him of one of his former friends. He tried not to think about him and continued running. However Americas thoughts where filled with happy, and not so happy memories of the country that was once his friend. That he had once gotten along with, no matter how much the other scared him. They had been close. But that all seemed to change when they realized just how different their ideals were.

"_Isn't this great, Ivan. And people thought we couldn't be friends." Alfred laughed running around like an idiot; he glanced at the fore-mentioned country that same smile on his face. The other returned the smile although it scared him Alfred couldn't help but be glad that he had gotten the other to be his friend._

"_Yes, it is America. Your country is very different from mine, da." His scarf was blow around by the wind as he was pulled around the large grassy field he and Alfred were in, by the blond. Alfred stopped and turned to him, pointing something out and explaining all about how great it was._

"_Yeah, my country is awesome, I mean I am the hero, it wouldn't be very heroic if it wasn't." Ivan shook his head at the comment but nodded at the other._

"**You didn't really think I would be that stupid did you America." Russia and America both held guns to each others heads, waiting for the other to make a move. Although neither moved, they just stood their. "Unlike most other countries would have, I realized that you we would end up fighting, da." America glared, his eyes darkened and he seemed to be thinking of how to respond.**

"**Oh did you now, whatever, you wont win this war." America taunted the other. Both spewed insults at each other 'Stupid Commie', 'Ignorant American' each finding unique ways to insult each other. They both still held guns at each other heads, it didn't seem like either were about to give up.**

He shook the memories from his head, was running really so pointless, it didn't seem to be helping. He found himself punching a wall the pain in his hand ignored as he took his anger and fear out on himself and the wall.

"_America stop!"_

The voice of his brother yelled for him to stop, but it didn't help much.

"_BROTHER!" Matthew grabbed his brothers arm pulling it away from the wall, attempting to stop him from hurting himself any more than he already had._

"_Just leave me alone!"_

America pushed the memory aside, pushed his brother aside. Pushing the younger to the ground with such force he could hear the younger land. He looked over and realized what he was doing.

"_You're my brother; of course I know who you are, Mathew."_

America realized that he had just hurt someone who he had cared about, someone that even after they had conflicts they had managed to maintain their friendship, and he had just hurt that person.

"**America, when will you realize you're hurting everyone, yourself, your friends everyone."**

The voice of his brother once again filled his mind. He backed away from the memory of his brother in front of him and ran into a darker, much harsher memory of him he had tried to forget.

And so he ran, once again America found himself running from everything. He ran until he found himself at a fenced area. He looked over the city he found himself in and he began to feel as if he was trapped. He was caged unable to escape all of the memories all of the things he wanted to forget. He grasped at the bars and leaned against them. He felt pain in his chest and pushed away from the fence in anger and fear.

America began running again, hoping to escape. He had realized by now that he wasn't going to but, he couldn't think of anything else to do. He eventually found himself in a field. It was a field that he had long ago forgotten. He could remember his younger self playing in this field clinging to his 'big brother' and happily running around for hours.

"_Big brother! Come play with me, we don't spend enough time together." The younger Alfred yelled at an older blond man who turned to face him and smiled. Arthur laughed slightly and nodded._

"_Of course Alfred, what would you like to do?"_

"_Hmm I know lets go eat first!" the elder of the two laughed and smiled._

"_Sure America, we can go eat first."_

"_Hey big brother?" the younger turned his complete attention to the other with a serious look on his face as he requested the attention of the other._

"_Yes what is it Alfred?" Arthur smiled at his 'brother'._

"_We'll always be brother right?" Arthur glanced worried at the other but nodded._

"_Of course we will! Why wouldn't we be? Now let's go home." Arthur held out his hand for Alfred, who reached out to grab his as well._

**America grabbed England's hand pulling England past him. "I'm no longer your brother!" America yelled as they fought and England stumbled back as America hit him once again. "From now on consider me Independent!" the older nation's eyes widened.**

"**Why?" America flinched slightly at the word but only responded by turning away. Muttering 'you know why' as he walked away from his former brother.**

America couldn't stand his memories anymore, he reached out for the image of England that he saw mentally, the image disappearing before he could reach England. America shook his head and began to lose hope completely. He gave up and began to run again, losing any hope of actually escaping from his memories. He stumbled and fell to his knees. Bowing his head to look at the ground he felt like crying but tried to hold back his tears.

America stood again limping, feel as if stopping would mean more suffering. He heard the sound of foot steps and felt the presence of many other people. He turned and for a second the thought he saw all of his old friends, but no one was there and he once again he fell to the ground; this time thought he allowed his tears to fall.

Why? All he could do was question why all of this was happening.

Japan? "_I think we make great friends!"_ what ever happened to us? We got along so well! **"America-san please-" **why didn't I stop, I could have saved our friendship!

Lithuania? _"Come on Toris where friends right?" _We where friend right? Why can't we be friends again? **"I'm sorry America but, you've changed." **I changed? Let me go back! If I could go back and stop that change, then we could be friends once again right?

France? _"It's surprising really, that we're fiends now." _I don't care how strange and surprising our friendship was anymore, just please give it back to me! **"America why?" **I don't know anymore, now it doesn't seem like it was at all worth it.

Russia? _"And people thought we couldn't be friends."_ Were they right? Could we really not be friends? We where friends once, sure we were different our ideals were different, but why did that stop us from being friends? **"You didn't really think I would be that stupid did you America." **I didn't think you were stupid, maybe I had hoped? Maybe I was stupid…please we can be friends again!

Canada? _"You're my brother; of course I know who you are, Mathew."_ It's true, I won't pretend I don't see you anymore, just please, don't leave me! **"America, when will you realize you're hurting everyone, yourself, your friends everyone." **I understand that now! Please just…don't let me do this anymore. Help me please, stay by my side!

England? _"We'll always be brother right?"_ I was the one that asked for that yet, I was the one that changed that. England please, I need you to be my big brother again. **"Why?" **I was angry I was trying to be a hero to my own people but, now I need you and I can't fix what happened back then, but please, come back!

America continued to cry, trying to push the thought he was having out of his head, did he really…need them that much? Japan, was once someone America had spend so much time just trying to get him to smile, yet America made it even more difficult for him to. Lithuania, had their friendship just fallen apart so easily? France, sure France wasn't the best friend ever, but they really did have good memories, so why? Russia, sure he was scary and his ideals where different than Americas, but they had been friends, so what happened? Canada, they are brothers, had America really hurt Canada so much with simple jokes? England, they were once brothers so close, yet America had broken off that relationship for freedom, and now he was left alone.

America heard foot steps in the distance, they were coming towards him quickly and he looked up the see green, yellow. His vision was still slightly blurry from crying.

"America you bloody idiot what are you doing? Are you alright?" America looked up and England and stood, almost falling before being caught by the smaller nation.

"E-England, I-"America couldn't bring himself to answer the other but gripped onto him as if he were Americas life line. England didn't question any further and just comforted him until America was ready to head home.

America couldn't escape his past. He couldn't fix the sick world he created. He couldn't fix the mistakes he had made with his friends. But he had decided that he was going to work to rebuild his friendships. Because he was scared of what would happen if he were left alone with no friends again.

"_It's alright Alfred-san we can build that friendship up again."_

"_We can still be friends, I'll visit you soon Am- Alfred."_

"_It's a great idea that we shou'd be friendz again."_

"_Eventually everyone will become one with me, so will have to spend time together again someday da."_

"_We are always going to be brothers! I can't exactly leave anyhow; I mean I am your hat."_

"_You're a bloody idiot Alfred, of course I'll always be your brother, even if you try to reject that fact."_

"I don't want to lose my friends again, because I would be nothing without them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A one-shot based on [APH CMV] - Uninstall on youtube<strong>_

_**the video is AMAZING trust me it is. So basicly America is running from his problems and this is what happens.**_

_**the italic text is good memories the bold is bad memories**_

_**the italic in the VERY end is actualy america hearing there responses.**_

_**i hope it wasn't to confusing.**_

_**normal text is current.**_

_**so yeah..thats about it, what do you awsome people think?**_


End file.
